It is proposed to develop a nanoparticle coating of hydroxyapatite (HAp) on titanium dental implants. Osseointegration is of critical importance in dental implant surgical operation because it is affected by the proper selection of construction materials, design, and surgical techniques. Fast fixation and durability of dental implants have long been sought by dental implant manufacturers and implant surgical specialists. The proposed nanoparticle coating is expected to provide good adhesion, controlled phases for durability, and controlled pore size for promoting tissue growth. The coating will be fabricated using a hybrid process of electrostatic spray coating and microwave sintering or laser sintering. The average pore size, surface roughness, phase, and the adhesion of the coating will be measured. The mechanical properties, including the strength and the fracture toughness of the coated dental implants, will be tested. The proposed nanoparticle coating technique offers high deposition rate, suitability for various composite coatings, compatibility to simple and complex geometry, flexibility, and low cost. We anticipate that the application of this coating technique will eliminate the formation of amorphous HAp, which is easily dissolved into body fluid and affects the interfacial adhesion.